Summer Waves
by MarianaWinchester
Summary: Clintasha one-shot. Set 5/6 years after the first Avengers movie. Pretty much ignores the events after Avengers: Age Of Ultron. Clint is married to Laura but keeps a romantic affair with Natasha.


It was mid-August and the air was hot and dry. Summer was hard in Missouri, but Clint's farm had a lot of trees that provided the right amount of shade and fresh air.

Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel spent the majority of the days playing, helping their parents with the household chores and other tasks that a life on a farm required.

The truck that Tony repaired was already degraded.

Clint entered the barn and sighed while rubbing his forehead, making a mental note that he had to repair the truck again. Maybe he would call Tony. He was sure Iron Man would love to take a break from his Stark Industries job and spend a holiday in the countryside.

He started picking some tools when he heard his wife Laura calling.

"Honey? I'm leaving now."

"Yeah? Ok, Laura. Have a good weekend with your parents. I love you." He hugged his wife and pecked her lips. Helped her grab her luggage and store it in the taxi that came to pick her to take her to the airport.

Laura's parents lived in Nebraska and she usually went there to visit them. Most of the times Clint and the children went with her, but Clint had just returned from a tiring mission with the Avengers, so she decided to let him stay at home to rest and spend time with the kids.

The little kids loved to spend time with their father and missed him a lot when he went on missions with their auntie Nat and the rest of the Avengers.

After Laura departed he entered his place and called his children to see what they were doing.

Nathaniel was asleep by the television and Lila and Cooper were reading.

"Daddy, when is auntie Nat coming?" – Lila asked.

Natasha was coming to spend the weekend with them. Clint and she had met under terrible circumstances in Budapest, Hungary. He was sent to kill her. For a while the infamous Black Widow had been under SHIELD's radar, but he made a different call.

Since that day, the two had become extremely close friends and Natasha became part of the family. The children and Laura loved her, she was one of the Barton's.

However, time slowly changed the nature of their relationship. At first the two thought were like siblings, united by a similar terrible life path. Later, they understood the true feelings toward the other.

They were in love.

The first time they kissed was after they defeated Loki and his Chitauri army in New York City in 2012.

They went to the SHIELD's base to the debriefing. Afterwards, they went to Natasha's quarters to rest before Clint could go back to Missouri.

They both sat on her bed. It happened quickly. Clint looked at Natasha, grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. The two made love.

Their relationship never came back to the same it was before that day. The two began a romantic affair.

SHIELD had a severe protocol when it came to romantic involvement between their agents. Besides they didn't want Laura to find out. Clint didn't want to get a divorce. At least not so soon.

He promised Natasha when the right time came he would divorce Laura and the two would move to Budapest and leave the assassins' life behind.

Clint heard his phone buzz. It was Natasha. She had texted him.

_Hey, __ястреб_ (hawk). _I'm outside. Xx_

He smiled foolishly and opened the front door.

There she was. His Natasha, his черная вдова (black widow).

He looked behind his back to make sure his children didn't see them and held her by the waist, lifting her a bit in the air and kissed her deeply.

She buried her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. "Clint…mmfhhh. Clint" She managed to break the kiss and scolded him. "Clint, careful. The children."

He put his forehead against her. "Hmm, you're right. But I missed you, baby."

Natasha relaxed against his hold and cupped his face with her hand. "I missed you too. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her once more. "I love you too. Come inside, the kids can't wait to see you."

Natasha entered the living room and immediately Lila and Cooper jumped from their seats and ran to hug their aunt.

Nathaniel woke up and screeched when he saw Natasha was there. She held and kissed the three children. She had missed them. They were her children as well.

Natasha and her nephews played until dinner time, which was cooked by Clint.

They had mac and cheese.

After dinner, the children helped Clint and Natasha tidy the kitchen and together the 5 watched some TV. Around 10 pm the kids were exhausted and Clint and Natasha put them to bed.

Clint sat on the couch and Natasha sat beside him, resting her head on his chest, sighing in comfort.

He kissed her hair and stroked it with his right hand, while his left one was rubbing circles on her left arm.

"Hm this feels good, Clint. But it's wrong."

He felt himself flush and embarrassment creeped upon him. "Tash, you know I love you. I promise you. I'm gonna marry you. We're gonna live in Budapest. Just like we planned."

She sighed sadly. Clint felt a pang of guilt in his chest. This situation was far from being fair to her.

"Hey, baby, don't be sad, please."

She moved in his arms and looked him in the eye. "I'm not sad. It's just. You're mine. I hate this. This should be our farm. Our children. Not hers."

He lowered his eyes and rubbed them. "You're right. I know I keep promising and nothing changes, but Tasha, one day I will give you the world, like you deserve. I will give you the life you want. Buy you as many houses you want."

"But I won't ever give you children." – Natasha's voice broke in the end and a tear fell down her face.

Clint quickly wiped it with his thumb and held her close to him. Natasha was sterilized in the Red Room. She wanted to give him a family, he knew that was one of her grudges, not being able to give him that. To share that with him.

But Clint didn't want that. All he needed was Natasha by his side. Nothing else mattered.

"Nat, I told you this before, I love you so much. You're all I need. I don't want nothing else. Please, мой паук (my spider)."

She smiled at his endearment and kissed him. "Clint, take me to bed. I want you to fuck me."

He took her in his arms and led her to his bedroom. Part of him felt guilty because that was his and Laura's bedroom, but he needed to have Natasha, to make love to her and make her orgasm time and time again.

They got to the bedroom and Clint closed the door. Natasha was already undressing and panting.

He stopped, staring at her, admiring her beauty. This was the Black Widow. Her sculpture had made many men fall. Clint fell as well. But what the two had was different from everything Natasha had before.

She was married to Alexi Shostakov, they had a short but kind of happy marriage.

Then she had a fervent romance with James Barnes. The two met in the Red Room and were in love. In time they discovered they weren't meant to be.

But it was ok. Shortly after she met Clint Barton and her life changed.

Clint was the love of her life. Before him, she thought love was for children. But if love was truly for children she didn't want to grow up.

Natasha laid in his bed purring. "Clint, lie with me. Fuck me. I need you inside me."

He beamed affectionately at her and laid on top of her kissing her. After some time kissing her lips, he trailed kisses down her neck and her chest.

He cupped one of her breast and sucked the other's nipple which caused Natasha to shiver and moan.

He kept caressing her boobs and her moans became louder. He was afraid the children might hear them but was too into Natasha to care about that. It was something he would deal with in the morning, if necessary.

Natasha stroked his blonde hair and began biting his free arm. This made Clint even more aroused. He loved it when she got violent in bed.

He kept leaving a trail of kisses, now down her belly until her navel. He stopped there, looked up at Natasha and smirked.

Her breathing was errant and she kept caressing his hair. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated, consequence of her arousal.

"Clint, please." – She begged in a whisper.

"Please, what, baby?"

"Lick my pussy."

"I want you to beg some more." – He pressed more kisses to her belly and in her thighs.

"Please, daddy, lick my pussy until I come."

"Am I your daddy?"

"Yes, you are. Please, daddy."

"Then you be a good girl and let daddy make you happy."

He smirked more and buried his mouth in her pussy. He licked her clit in circular moves, making her scream. He kept licking the rest of her and thrust into her with his tongue, reaching her sweet spot.

"Daddy, oh daddy, please keep doing that. Oh, God, I'm so close."

He kept licking her sweet spot, changing the speed of his movements to meet her thighs movement as well.

Clint held her thighs and pressed them to the mattress.

He kept thrusting into her with his tongue. After a while her walls began clenching around him and her legs started to shake and Natasha was screaming loudly, reaching her climax.

He got up from between her legs and laid next to her in bed, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead.

When Natasha came back from her high, she smiled at him. "Daddy, it was so good. Was I a good girl?"

"You were, princess. You know daddy is happy to please you."

"Daddy, can you fuck me now?"

"First, you gotta suck my cock."

Natasha's gaze darkened and she grabbed his already erected cock. She stroked it a bit and then kneeled in the bed taking his length into her mouth.

"Oh baby, that's right, Tash, suck all of it." – Clint moaned. It's been a while since she pleasured him with her mouth. One of the best feelings in the world was to feel her warm and sweet mouth around his throbbing dick.

After some time, Clint pulled her hair and said "You can stop now, little whore. I'm gonna fuck you and come inside your tight pussy."

Natasha simply nodded and lied in bed. She knew he loved to top her. Only occasionally was he a bottom.

He got on top of her and kissed her, pushing his tongue through her lips. Clint licked all the inside of her mouth and moaned into it. Natasha began moaning too against his lips.

He took his cock and pressed it against her entrance and thrust violently inside her.

Natasha gasped and got used to his size.

He took some time to get the best position and speed for both of them and then kept penetrating her. At first slowly and excruciating, but after some time he hyped up his pace and fucked her rough and brutally.

"CLINT, OH MY GOD, CLINT, YES." – Natasha was screaming.

"Baby, you feel so good, your pussy is so wet and warm. Baby, milk me. Fuck me dry."

Natasha kept screaming, louder and louder.

The bed began moving against the wall and creaking.

Natasha continued screaming and clawing Clint's back. He was sure that would leave a mark. He'd have to come up with an excuse to Laura.

After some time Natasha got close to her orgasm.

"Daddy, please daddy, keep fucking me. трахни меня, мой маленький ястреб. (Fuck me, my little hawk)"

"Baby girl, you gonna come for daddy?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Let go, princess. Come for me. Come for daddy."

Natasha came with a loud scream. "YES DADDY. OH DADDY."

He came shortly after and crashed on top of her body, kissing her face and neck lazily.

He set himself beside her and pulled her against her chest, spooning her. He kissed her hair one last time before drifting off.

Laura would return home the next morning. She came home near lunch. Clint and Natasha prepared a meal while the children were playing outside.

"Do you think Laura will find out?" – Natasha played with a strand of her hair nervously.

Clint chuckled "The Black Widow is scared my wife will discover about our sex night?"

Natasha frowned at him. "Clint, I'm being serious. You know I hate to have sex with you at your place. It's a disrespect. Toward Laura and toward the children."

He got close to her and rubbed her forearms. "It's ok, Nat. She won't know. Don't worry, princess." He pecked her lips and kissed her forehead.

Laura arrived half an hour later. She greeted the kids and hugged Natasha, whom she hadn't seen for weeks.

The lunch was peaceful and nice. The 6 were a family and the presence of Natasha always lighted up the mood.

Laura and Natasha were discussing Laura's weekend in Nebraska.

"Nat, you would love Nebraska. One of these days, Clint has to take you there, when he goes meet me."

Natasha smiled. "I would love to Laura. It seems to be a beautiful place and your parents seem lovely. I want to meet them."

Lila suddenly said. "Mom, did you know auntie Nat calls dad daddy too?"

Clint and Natasha audibly choked on their food at the same time.

Laura was confused, so confused. "Lila, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"Mommy, last night, I heard funny noises from your and daddy's bedroom. And auntie Nat was screaming, they were playing some weird game and she was calling him daddy."

Clint gulped and felt the blood leaving his face. Natasha put on her best poker face, but she knew she had nowhere to escape. There's no way she could get out of this mess. No lie could spare her.

Laura had a face of utter and complete shock. It was replaced after some seconds with a yellow smile which she directed at her husband, who was looking down at his hands.

"Laura, I…" – Natasha tried to talk but Laura interrupted her.

"Children, mom needs to tidy the barn. Do you mind going there and start doing it? I need to talk to dad and auntie Nat about an adult's issue."

Cooper was the oldest and he faintly understood what was going on. He took his siblings by the hand silently and went outside with them.

When the children left, Laura shot a cold icy look at both Natasha and Clint.

"You two, what the fuck was this? WHAT THE FUCK WAS LILA TALKING ABOUT? DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX IN MY HOUSE? IN MY BED? WHEN MY CHILDREN WERE SLEEPING NEXT DOOR!" She threw a piece of bread at Clint's face.

"Laura, honey…" – Clint began.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU ADULTEROUS PIG. AND YOU, NATASHA, YOU WERE MY SISTER. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TOOK YOU IN THIS FAMILY. ALL YOU WANTED ALL THIS TIME WAS TO GET IN MY HUSBAND'S PANTS?"

Natasha started crying. "Laura, nothing I can say will make this situation better. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I fell in love with Clint along the way. I never meant to do this. I never meant to come between you too."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF. I TRUSTED YOU. TO HAVE CLINT'S BACK DURING MISSIONS. YOU TWO, YOU TWO FOOLED ME ALL THIS TIME, PLAYED ME. TELLING ME HOW YOU WERE LIKE SIBLINGS TO EACH OTHER. HOW LONG?

"Laura…" – Clint began.

"Clint, how long have you two been fucking?"

"About 5 or 6 years."

Laura started crying and went around the table, slapping Clint's face.

"You son of a bitch. You talk about how your father was a bastard, that hit you, your brother and your mother, but you're no better than him."

Natasha got up and Clint grabbed her wrist quickly. He knew she got into defense mode. Natasha never accepted someone to talk down on Clint. Even if they were right.

"Laura, if you want to blame someone. Blame me. I'm the one that caused this situation. I should have kept our relationship strictly platonic." – Natasha said, tears streaming down her face.

Clint looked at his wife, an ashamed look in his eyes. "Laura, I'm so sorry, but I love Natasha." He held Natasha's hand and got up too.

Natasha squeezed his hand for reassurance. She was not leaving his side. This was their moment. She was seeing Budapest in front of them.

Laura was crying and rubbing her face. "Clint. Pack your bags and leave this house. I want a divorce. You were probably gonna ask one but I'm gonna be the one asking first. I want a divorce. You're leaving for good with your Russian whore." She said the last words with pain and hurt in her voice. She had trusted Natasha. She was her closest friend and confidant and, therefore, felt betrayed by the Russian spy.

She was shaking but kept speaking. "And, you are only seeing the kids during a small portion of time."

"Laura, you can't take the kids from me." – Clint's voice was cracking.

"YES, I CAN. I CAN BECAUSE WHAT TYPE OF FATHER ARE YOU? YOUR DAUGHTER HEARD YOU HAVING SEX WITH A WOMAN THAT IS NOT HER MOTHER. She's a baby, Clint. When she's older she will understand what she heard. What is wrong with you two? How could you do that?"

Clint began crying. "Laura, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you. I really did."

Laura shook her head. "I don't care anymore. Leave."

"Can I say goodbye to the kids?"

"Yes."

Clint took Natasha's hand and the two packed their bags and left the farm after saying goodbye to the kids. They got married and moved to Budapest.

THE END


End file.
